


Tony Has An Itch

by Seaowl



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Assemble Season 2 Episode 9, Domestic villains, M/M, Steve has other plans, Tony's trying to solve a mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaowl/pseuds/Seaowl
Summary: Tony has an itch in his brain he needs to figure out. Steve has an itch too, just not in his brain.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Tony Has An Itch

Tony had an itch in his brain, and he hates having an itch in his brain.

Ever since his latest fight with the Squadron, the controlling hypocrites, and he saw that crack in reality, something didn’t sit right with Tony. First of all, he would never use that gaudy color scheme on his armor, second teaming up with those clowns is one of the last things he would do, and third, _there is no way in hell he would let his husband leave the house dressed like that!_

Tony was in his lab, watching the video for the hundredth time. His armor discarded, leaving the genius in his flight suit. Jameson’s voice and criminally hideous mustache playing in the background on the most wanted list one through seven.

“And finally, the notorious Captain, who has still remained unseen and a complete mystery.”

Tony snorted. “Trust me, Jameson, he’s not that mysterious.”

Strong arms wrap around Tony’s waist, while a pair of lips attach themselves to his neck. “I like to think I am a little mysterious.”

Tony leans back into his husband, absently running a hand through Steve’s blonde hair. “You’re like an overgrown puppy Steve.”

Steve smirked, now biting and sucking on his husband. “Well, I should mark my territory then.”

“ _Steve_.” No Tony did not whine. “Pepper will kill us both if you leave another mark for the board members to see.”

“Don’t care,” Steve mumbled, nipping harder at Tony’s neck.

At one last-ditch attempt, Tony yanked on Steve’s hair. “Steve, I want you to look at something. You’ve been saying something didn’t feel right in your gut recently.”

Steve looked up, pouting. (Yes, you are Steve! Don’t lie!) He studied the video from Tony’s fight earlier, the fight they used as a distraction while Steve destroyed some of the Squadron’s warehouses. His eyes widen when Tony hit the stone on Dr.’s hand. His husband’s armor was red and gold instead of the usual “Go, Avengers!”

 _Avengers?_ Steve thought, eyes back on the full image. The image that had him and his husband standing next to one another, in public like Steve had dreamed of for so long.

His grip tightened on Tony. The Captain and Iron man had met when they both targeted one of the Squadron’s fake charity events. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark soon after entered a whirlwind courtship and in what felt like a moment in time they were married, in and out of the suits. They always had to be careful when in the suits, the Captain was still off the grid while Iron man famously worked alone. Missions always had to appear like they were never connected. Even in their civilian lives they had to keep their marriage quiet for that one what-if situation. Going on dates in remote locations where no one would think to look for them or recognize them. Marriage had made things easier with spending time with one another but also put the stakes higher for them now. _Till death do we part_. 

Steve kissed Tony again.

“Maybe it’s time to meet some new villains,” Tony suggested.

Steve nodded. “You’re right, but we’re going to do it tomorrow.”

“Steve!” Tony exclaimed when his feet left the ground.

Steve chuckled. Carrying Tony bridal style Steve made his way towards the elevator. “I haven’t seen you all day and you’ve been gone on a business trip for the last two weeks. You’re not leaving our bed at all tonight.”

“Perv,” Tony grumbled.

Steve chuckled, reattaching his lips to Tony’s neck. “You love me.”


End file.
